


Never Go Out of Style

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [61]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall waits up for Harry to return home from the British Fashion Awards.  Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Go Out of Style

**Author's Note:**

> title from Style by Taylor Swift because I'm so funny (not really, I don't think).
> 
> Although Harry didn't win anything, this little idea popped into my mind when I first saw the pics of him in [that Lanvin suit](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2014/12/01/23A40B1500000578-0-image-14_1417464967953.jpg).
> 
> What can I say, I'm too self-indulging when I should be more strict with myself. (damn you finals!!!)

 

The flat door opens without a noticeable sound but that's enough to wake Niall from his what was supposed to be a power nap.  He remembers turning on the telly to pass time as he waited for Harry to come back from the British Fashion Awards just vaguely.  It's disgustingly early in the morning now and he hears more than sees Harry make his way into the kitchen.

"Harry," he calls out.  A loud clatter slashes through the spaces between them and Niall is up and on his way to Harry in less than a heartbeat.  By some miracle, he doesn't bump into anything sharp on his short trek to the kitchen in the complete dark of the night.

"Christ, Nialler," Harry breathes out.  Niall turns the light switch on.  It takes a few seconds to adjust to the sudden onset of brightness but once they do, he sees that Harry's only dropped a teaspoon in the sink.  "What were you doing on the sofa?"

Niall all but falls into Harry and nuzzles his shoulder.  Harry smells like the London streets and faintly of alcohol.  "Waiting up for ya," he mumbles, his brain still foggy with sleep.  "Wanted t' greet ya when ya returned."

Harry chuckles.  He clasps Niall's shoulders and uprights him so they can look at each other in the eye.  "I don't mind a cuddle with you but can you please wait until I'm out of this suit?  The shoes are not the most comfortable to wear either."

Snickers escape Niall's mouth.  "'Cause they are practically high heels, ya tosser.  So unfair since you're already so tall and handsome."

"You're not making much sense, love," Harry says and Niall can hear the familiar warm smile in his voice.

 "Cheater," Niall mutters.  He does allow for Harry to hang the suit jacket over the back of one of the chairs before he attacks Harry with another hug again.  This time, Harry's arms come up to hold him tightly, their chests pressed together closely.  Harry dips his head down to kiss the top of Niall's hair and whispers, "Missed you."

"Sap," Niall retorts, pushing himself away a smidge bit.  He pulls Harry down for a kiss.  He meant for it to be a quick, chaste kiss but his lips and hands move on their own accord, keeping Harry their prisoner for minutes.  Harry is terribly indulgent, kissing Niall back and his arms lowering to wrap around Niall's waist now.  Niall sighs happily into their kiss as he moves his hands up to tangle them in Harry's long curly hair.  He really enjoys the way Harry styles it these days, mostly because it looks like Harry's just rolled out of bed after an amazing night of sex with him and had a minute to get ready. (Not that it hasn't happened to them before.)

Niall is reluctant to end the kiss but he is rather sleepy and kissing would be a lot more entertaining if they were to resume their kissing in Harry's bedroom.  So he pulls away from Harry's soft kissable lips after a playful nip on the bottom lip.  "Missed ya, too," he admits, feeling the heat rise up to his cheeks. "Why do I love you so much?" he jokes.

Harry flashes Niall his signature grin.  "Beats me.  I don't know why I'm so in love with you either."

Niall ruffles up Harry's hair before retracting his hands.  "Love ya."

"Love you, too.  Now, shall we continue this in our bed?"

Niall seriously has no self-control when it comes to his boyfriend.  He nods and flings himself into Harry's arms and if he hadn't pulled that stunt on Harry a thousand times by now, Niall would have landed flat on his arse.

"Onwards, soldier."

 


End file.
